The Perfect Couple - College Times
by TheTrillKind
Summary: Ohhhhh yeah the gang back together, and they about to live it up in LA, hard troubles and great triumphs, the gang will go to the same college... as for Cece and Rocky, oooooo read to find out my friend... READ!
1. Chapter 1

**YASSSSSS! The Sequel is here... Enjoy my love bunnies...**

* * *

**Ending of Graduation**

"Goodbye my fellow students, teachers, peers, classmates... I will forever remember the good times", Cece said winking at me

"And the bad times", She said

Cece was the schools valedictorian, she was up there at the podium, looking all cute... I swear sometimes I would see her staring at me and licking her lips at me, and biting them... I would just look and look away, which made her even more anticipated to have me for 'dinner'.

"If there is anything else to say, rocky could say them in 4 loving words", Cece said ending her long, boring speech.

I walked up to the podium and pushed Cece out the way, making the graduation class laugh at my action.

"Well these 4 words are gonna sound so mean, but I will try to say them with love", I said taking a deep breath

"I hated you all", I said sounding confident

"Now, class of 2013, throw up your caps and be glad your out of the strict school, where the teachers may rub against you, give you booze, or even let you drive the principal's Corvet. Stand up high and lets go hit this after party", I said throwing up my hat

All the students turned those tassels and threw those hat's up high, while I was running from the teachers.

"I love you John Hughes", I said yelling and still running from the teachers...

**Outside the school**

"Mom, did you like my speech", I asked having my arm around her

"Yes, it was very interesting baby", She said giving me little slaps

"Mom, can we go to that after party in the bay", Ty asked my mom

"Guys, I don't know... Isn't there gonna be alcohol at this party", She asked me and Ty

We looked down

"Aye, Deuce", Ty said running to Deuce who was going to the bathroom

That nigga always be letting me hang by myself

"Even if there is mom, were not going to drink any of it, I promise", I said kissing her cheek

"Ok well lets go Georgia, I have to tell you about this guy I met", My mom said grabbing Cece's mom by the wrist

'Matter of fact, where is Cece', I thought to myself

I looked around the school campus and went into the bathroom

I heard moaning and heavy breathing

"Hello", I said

"MMMM Rocky", Someone said chanting my name

I couldn't tell it was Cece's, because the voice was real groggy

"Cece" I said sounding concerned

"Yes",She said

"What are you doing" ,I said knocking on the door

"Nothing, don't come in", She said

"Why baby", I said

"MMMM", Cece said moaning

"I want some of the action too", I said

"Im gonna come baby", Cece yelled

I was so mad, I just leaned against the door

"Ahhhhhh", Cece yelled

As she was getting done, she washed her hands and walked up to me

"Hey boo boo", She said trying to give me a kiss

I turned my head

"Oh, you don't wanna kiss me", Cece said

She started touching my friend

"Stoppp", I said

"Kiss", She said standing on her tippy toes

I gave Cece a cute peck and left out the bathroom with her

College for whole gang was just around the corner

This is only the beginning

* * *

**ANDDDD IM BACK! reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WUT WUT WUT WUT , Enjoy!**

* * *

**1 days later**

My head was spinning like a record, my eyes were redder than rudolphs nose, and my hands were really unstable.

That party was the shit

**Flashback**

"So Roky...", One girl said

"Its Rocky", I explained

"yeah, so aren't you going with that girl Cicky", She said

I laughed at how drunk she was

"Yes I do go with a girl named Cece", I said

"Well, she's dancing with another girl", She said

I looked Cece's way

Her ass was on Cece's pelvic, they were doing the red nose

Cece was bititng her lip the whole time

Of course I was jealous, but who wouldn't be

I didn't do anything until I saw the girl grabbed Cece's head and pulled it into her neck

Oh it was go time then

"You know what, Im going to go dance with a girl", I told the girl

"Have fun, and take this", She said giving me a shot of Jack

I don't drink, but as I looked over in Cece's direction I was in need of one

I took the drink and went to the dance floor

It was really strong, but I liked the rush of it

"Hey, You wanna dance", I asked a girl

"Yeah, you wanna do the bronx wine", She said

"Sure, but what is that", I asked

"Just follow my lead", She said grabbing my wrist

There we were in the middle of the dance floor

Doing the bronx wine

She was in front of me wining her butt on my pelvic area

I was surprised she didn't feel my "Friend"

I think I was getting the hang of this dancing thing

We were turning and I heard people chanting

And seen Cece leaving with the other girl

**XXxXX**

Drinks and drinks later, I passed out

**End of Flashback**

"Yo, drink this", Ty said coming in my room

"Why", I said taking the drink

"You get over the hangover", Ty said

"Oh", I said

I took a big gulp of the drink

"Ewwww, what is in there", I said

"Mint leaf, milk, coconut juice, and vitamin E", Ty said

"Oh, Can we go out to eat", I asked

He laughed at me

"Yeah, I guess", Ty said leaving my room

I got out my bed, stumbling a little bit, and went to my bathroom

I had the same lazy, morning face I usually have

Nothing different gladly

"Well don't you look ugly", I said

I smiled at my comment

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my glasses

I was suppose to wear them graduation day, but they look geeky

"What are we going to wear", I said to myself

I turned on my blu-ray and the song "Versace" by Migos came on

Everybody was listening to that song

I was in my closet

I picked out a black raglan shirt that said "Trill", black parachute pants, and Bred 11s

I put my hair down and put on an all red beanie

I turned my music off, grabbed my phone and walked out my room

"Tyyyyy", I yelled

"Lets gooo", I said

"Wanna burn", Ty said

"If only you got it", I said

"Yeah", Ty said

"Well what are we waiting on", I said

Weed is my life guys, I have to smoke it, without it, I'm dead.

* * *

**Arriving at IHOP**

* * *

"I'm so hungry Rocky", Ty said

I was laughing so hard, I didn't even hear what he said

"I'm baked as a cake", I said laughing

"Yo, isn't that Cece's car", Ty said

"Yeah, that's assholes car", I said

Me and Ty walked into IHOP and seen Cece, Dina, and Deuce sitting there and talking

"Hey guys", I said waving

Someone pulled my shirt

"Hey, you have to meet me at the counter", A lady said

"I'm meeting up with friends, aren't you the girl that was dancing with me at the party last night", I said getting a good look this time

"No, But I have a twin sister, she was probably there", She said

"Well, your really gorgeous then", I said being upfront

"Thank you", She said

I walked over to the table

"So, did you tell your girlfriend I said Hi", Cece said moving her head towards the girl

"No, did you tell yours that you were on my dick the other day", I said kissing her neck

"No, but she wont care, she's the side chick", She said moaning and laughing

"So why didn't you tell me you guys were coming here", I said putting my arm around Cece

"You don't need to know our everyday lives", Cece said

"You know what, you've been playing mister tuff guy all day"I said tickling Cece

This day was going to be FUN!

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the wait, But I gave you a chapter, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you guys don't ask me questions about me... NO MORE STORIES!**

** /RebeliousHippie**

** /RebeliousHippie**

** /RebeliousHippie**

** /RebeliousHippie**

** /RebeliousHippie**

** /RebeliousHippie**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee...I want to get to know you guys better and I want you guys to know about my life...Outside the COMPUTER!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEE :)**

**3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy, long time no see my partners in crime, did you miss me? I missed you... ENJOY!**

* * *

As everyone left IHOP, we all went to Cece's house to have movie night

"So what do you guys want to watch", Ty said plopping down on the couch

He sat on a remote and turned the TV on

The movie "Bring it on: Fight to the Finish was on

"Ugh", Me and Ty grunted

It was Cece and Deuce favorite movie, they knew it from word to word

Me and Ty sat on the other couch as we watched our lovers squeal

"I came to fuck", Ty whispered

I bit my lip to think of an idea

"I got it", I whispered to Ty

"Strip Tease", I said

Ty smirked and got up and went into the kitchen

He took his shirt off making Deuce look

"Uhhh, Ty, can you help me with this thing in the room", Deuce said cute

"Of course", Ty said as Deuce took his hand

Ty stuck his tongue out at me

I seen Cece go into the kitchen and get some Ice cream

I came up behind her and took some of her Ice Cream

"move, get your own", Cece said

I brushed up against her behind

A moan escaped from her lips

"You okay", I said teasing

"Get your boner off me", Cece said smirking

"See, that's where your wrong, its only half a boner", I whispered in her ear

Cece turned around with the spoon in her mouth

Licking the ice cream off of it

"Can I have some", I asked nicely

Cece scooped some Ice Cream on the spoon

I licked the Ice Cream off the spoon slowly

Making Cece moan

"Gimmie a kiss", I said

"Nope", Cece said

"Really", I asked

I was pouting

"Put that lip back in", Cece said smirking

"Before I suck it", She said seductively

I leaned in and bit Cece's bottom lip

I started taking her shirt off... slowly

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I think sooooo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, another chapter, ENJOOY!**

* * *

I started taking her shirt off... slowly

"Wait", She said grabbing my wrist

"Every time you come over here, its sex sex sex", She said

I looked down

"Okay, what else is it suppose to be", I asked her

She hoped down from the counter

"Im kidding baby, well what do you want do", I asked her

"Nothing, because whatever I want to do, its still going to lead to sex"

She looked down thinking

She had a devilish smirk

"I bet you cant go 2 weeks without sex", She said

My mouth dropped

I hated Cece's bets because it always ended up with someone hurt

"No, I wont go threw with it, I cant... Ill get blue balls, and ill die", I said rambling

"No you wont baby, if you loved me, you will do it", She said

I sighed

"Whats the rules", I said rolling my eyes

"No having your shirt off, no lip biting, only 2 minute kisses, no ass grabbing, and no and I absolutely mean no touching in intimate ways", Cece said

"Ok, well if you got rules, I got rules too", I said

"Well...", Cece said

"No dick grabbing, no grooming my hair, no touching my neck, or no and I mean no siting on my lap", I said pointing the whole time.

"Fine", She said shrugging with a smirk

"But... I can kiss you", She said going to sit on the couch

Swaying her ass

'Oh god she will be the death of me', I thought

Let the games begin...

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but I will type a longer one tomorrow... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**:) Hey cuties... ENJOY!**

* * *

A day went by to where me and Cece wasn't having sex, and for some odd reason... I wasn't complaining.

"THREE POINTER IN YO FACE", I said

**Cece POV**

Oh My God... Rocky looked so good playing basketball

She wore a tight white nike sports shirt and some basketball shorts, which I can easily see her friend.

and shes sweating

She look so fucking good

"Hey baby, why dont you go against me", I said getting up and taking the ball away from rocky

"Ok, lets see you get your ass whooped", She said smirking

That smirk could make me wet instantly

"Wait, I have to get my partner", I said

I ran over to where Deuce was whispering into Ty's neck

"Deuce, come play with me", I said

"Ceceee, Im busy with something", Deuce said motioning his head towards Ty's neck

"Pleaseeee", I pleaded

"Fine", Deuce said getting up and pushing Ty's head playfully

I am going to make sure I break Rocky

**Rocky's POV**

"Ty, you ready", I said

"Yeahh, lets beat the the princess and her prince", Ty said motioning his fingers to Cece and Deuce

I have to say my baby do look good in those short pink shorts, her white nike shirt with her low pink snakeskin 11s

You guys remember back in high school when I said Cece ass was big, well it looked mighty nice in those shorts

She also matched with me too

I had the same thing on, except my shirt was tighter, my shorts were black, and I had on the all black low 11s.

I bit my lips at the site of my girlfriend

"Ummm, my eyes are up here baby", Cece said smirking

She was flirting, so I decided to flirt back

"And they are the most Gorgeous ones I have ever seen", I said smirking

Her mouth gaped

"Okay, we get first bucket", Ty said

Deuce and Cece nodded

"But before we start", I said to Ty

We both nodded

"Baee", We both yelled to our lovers

"I love you", We both mouthed

I could see Cece bite her lip, while Deuce was holding his friend

We both smirked

Knowing we had this game in the bag

* * *

**Moments later**

* * *

"In your face baby", Cece said in my face

Deuce was playing in Ty's face

"We let you guys win", I said panting

"Nawwww babyyy", Cece said in my face

I pushed her playfully

"Bumhead", I said

"Oh, you mad", Cece said smirking

"Naww, Im chilling", I said and went to go play basketball

**Cece's POV**

"We won Deuce", I said jumping up and down

"I know, I cant believe it", Deuce said

We went to go sit on the benches to see our lovers play

I looked at Rocky, laughing, smiling, having fun

I want to attack my baby right now

But I have to win, she beats me at everything, except that basketball game

Rocky glanced at me before making her shot

"I love you", I mouthed

She grabbed her balls and mouthed "Love these"

I laughed at her

"In your dreams", I mouthed

Rocky called break and ran over to me

"I love you too", She whispered in my ear, which made me shiver

She sat by me and leaned on my shoulder

"No, get off me, you stink", I said

She really didn't though, she actually smelled like strawberries... which I loved

"Oh be quiet, you love my smells", She said

I kissed her cheek

"Rocky, come on, game point", Ty yelled

"Okay", She yelled back

She licked my cheek

"Ewwww", I said in chuckles

She blew kisses at me

I swear I love the fuck out of my baby

* * *

**After the game was over, the crew went to eat, and went back to Cece's place**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

"Baby, did you see me shoot that game point", I said to Cece

"I was like BOOOOM", I yelled in her ear

"Get out my ear witcho loud ass", Cece said

I pushed Cece and she pushed me back, which lead into a playful fight

Cece grabbed my hair and pushed me down to her floor

She got on top of me and started slapping me in the face lightly

I was laughing hard at this point

"Hey guys", Georgia said

"Cece, Im going to the store, watch Flynn for me", She said

"Don't worry miss Jones, I got everything under control", I said

"She was talking to me", Cece said

"You didnt respond", I said in her face

Her mom laughed

"Im sure you do Rocky", Georgia said winking to us and closing the door behind us

"Does she know about you screaming my name a couple weeks ago", I said to Cece

"I dont know, it was at night time when you sneaked in my room", Cece said getting off me

I layed down to remember the moment

**Flashback**

I started kissing Cece's neck, making my trademark of who girl she is

She started moaning

I slipped into her slowly before she moaned out loud

"Oh my god baby, your so big", She said

I love it when me and Cece dirty talk to each other, it makes the sex more hotter, if that's even possible

Cece switched our positions and rolled on top of me

"Who's dick is this", She said riding me

"Yours baby", I said trying to kiss her neck

She pushed me back down firmly

"Say my name", She said slapping me

"Cece", I said

"Louder", She moaned out, slapping me harder

"Cece", I yelled

I switched our positions again and started hitting her from the back

I was pumping into her harder and faster

"Say my name", I said smacking Cece's fat ass

"Rocky", She said moaning

"MMM, faster baby", Cece said

I started going faster, going in and out of her like a bullet

"Fuck baby", Cece said

"Say my name", I said pulling Cece's hair

"Rocky" She yelled

She was so close, I could feel it

She was getting tighter around my friend

"Say my name", I said in her ear slowly, making her shiver, which had brung her to the edge

"ROCKY", She yelled out very loudly

I sure the people down the street heard her

We came at the same time

I rested on Cece's back and breathed heavily

"Hey, shut that shit up, I have to work in the morning", Cece's mom yelled threw the wall

I covered my mouth

"My mom heard me", Cece asked me

"Baby, Im pretty sure the neighborhood heard you", I said laughing

"Baby, thats not funny", She said

"Im sorry baby, I just want everybody to know that Cece Jones is my girl", I said kissing her neck and falling asleep

**End of flashback**

"Uhh baby, you can get off the floor", I said

"Hey, didnt that boy that use to hang out with Deuce's cousin come up to you and say who's Rocky", I asked laughing

"Thats not funny", She said nudging me in my side

"It was pretty funny to me", I said

"You were like, Rockyyyy, Rockyyyyy", I said mimicking her from that night

"Shut up, bighead", She said

"don't you mean big dick", I said kissing her cheek

"Get off me", She said

"Okay, Ill go play with my buddy", I said going to pick up Flynn

"Hey buddy, How you doing", I said tickling his sides

He was laughing at me

"I see you got your sisters laugh", I said making her smile

"I love her laugh, which means I love yours", I said kissing his forehead and putting him back down

"When do we go to college", I said sitting next to Cece

"I dont know, they send us the things in the mail", She said

"I cant wait, girls from left and right are going to be coming towards me", I said smirking

"And you better be dodging, because you are mine", Cece said kissing my lips

"I will baby", I said smirking

"Rocky, Im serious, I see your eyes on a girls ass, thats your ass", Cece said firmly

"Calm downn", I said

"I was joking", I said cuddling next too her

"What you wanna watch", I said kissing her neck

"Mmmm, Orange is The New Black", She said

"I love that latino girl, shes sexy", I said

Cece shot me a look

"Not as sexy as you baby", I said kissing her again

She smiled at my cover up

I swear I love her so fucking much

Today was actually fun

Now if I can only get my friend down without actually going inside her

* * *

**Wooooooooo! Long chapter, huh?, REVIEW SUCKAAA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

Its been 2 days since me and Cece haven't been doing it, I have been really comfortable with it, but Cece has been a little out of it.

"Rocky, open the door", Cece yelled

"Im in the shower cece, just wait a few seconds", I yelled back

Cece wants the D and I don't blame her, but she doesn't need to break my door for it.

"Baby, pleaseeee", Cece plead

Maybe I should tease her, just to see if shes up for this challenge.

I put on my sports bra and open the door

Cece mouth drops open

**Cece POV**

Rocky was so fucking hot

when she opened the door all I saw was steam and her fuckin' abs

OMG I eat off Rocky any time with that body

"Hey baby", I said stepping closer

"Hey", Rocky said with a smirk

"I missed you", I said hugging her

"I've only been gone for 5 hours", Rock said kissing my temple

Then she started kissing down my cheek, to my chin, and back up to my lips.

"Baby", I moaned out

"Wanna watch a movie", Rocky said pulling back

"How about we make one", I said

I snatched Rocky's towel off her bottom and started kissing her neck

"Cece", Rocky yelled

"I lose and I don't give a fuck", I said kissing every inch of my baby.

I felt Rocky poking me in my stomach and I looked down to see her proud soldier.

**Rocky's POV**

Cece lost and I win!

But anyway, its time to get down to business

I picked Cece up and put her down on the counter.

I started kissing her neck and moved down to her collar bone.

She started moaning and I was getting even harder by her voice

"Oh My God", Cece moaned out

That was when I took Cece's pants off along with her panties.

She gasped at how fast I was moving.

I started stroking my member and I slowly started to go in her.

"Ahhhhh", Cece moaned out.

I started going slow at a slow rhythm.

I was placing slow nice kisses on her neck, loving how easy she broke.

Cece was scratching my back and biting my shoulder with love bites.

"You like that baby", I said in Cece ear

"I love it baby", Cece moaned out.

I picked up my speed as Cece moaned every cute little voice.

"Faster", Cece commanded

I listened to her as I picked up my speed.

"Baby, Im gonna come", Cece whispered in my ear

I knew she was embarrassed at how fast she was going to be undone, but I didn't care.

"Come baby", I said as I quickly moved out of her and started eating her out

I was stroking at how Cece looked surprise.. She was so fucking sexy.

"Oh Baby", Cece yelled when she came.

I came all over my bathroom floor and swallowed Cece's sweetness.

"I love you", I told Cece and kissed her and left out the bathroom smirking.

**Cece POV**

"Oh My God", I said out of breath


End file.
